


Help with Calculus

by OsoloNewsDay (TheOtherPerson)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/pseuds/OsoloNewsDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin is hanging out with Christen more now that Alex is constantly spending time with Servando, Lauren is retired, and ARod is out with her pregnancy. JJ lets them hang out, but finds herself lonely without her girlfriend so she goes off to spend time with one of the newbies, Mallory Pugh. Christen scares Mal by pretending to be jealous of the rookie handing around with her girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help with Calculus

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Anon(Tumblr): Maybe a mal/jj fic where they get close and christen gets jealous - “Didn’t exact fill it the way it was asked. I added my own spin on it and won’t do any pairings with Mal until she is older. Sorry Anon”

“Hey, Mal,” JJ said sitting down on the young forward’s bed. She had been given the room key by Sam, who was sharing a room with Mal. “Whatcha doing?”

Mal was sitting at the desk; her head slightly slumped. A huge textbook sat open, the desk lamp illuminating the pages in the otherwise dark room. “Ugh, this Calculus stuff is so hard. I don’t understand it.”

The blonde woman stood from the bed to look over the girl’s shoulder. She had been bored out of her mind back in her own room. She was roomed with Christen, but her girlfriend was now off with Tobin somewhere. The two had become thicker than thieves this last month. Lauren’s retirement and ARod’s pregnancy had hit Tobin harder than anyone would have expected. To top it off there was a rumor, which Alex didn’t deny, that she and Servando were trying for their own child. Tobin pulled away from her bus buddy before she could leave her behind like the rest of her friends had.

Though, she didn’t like how social media was going wild seeing them together. Preath was going to happen when hell froze over. ‘Presston was where it was at’, the blonde liked to claim whenever one of her teammates brought of the Preath shippers. JJ had decided to respect that her girlfriend needed to be with Tobin during this tough time instead of demanding attention for herself. The blonde, though, had been bored out of her mind alone. She hadn’t realized how much of her time was actually spent with the forward. Instead of allowing herself to be alone another moment, she decided to make a new friend in their latest rookie.

The calculus book looked like gibberish to the defender. She still didn’t want to give up. She pulled her phone out of her back pocket. “I can help. Give me a question, and I’ll ask our good friend google.”

The younger girl giggled. She could have just as easily looked up help on google, but it was nice that the older woman was trying to spend time with her. She wasn’t going to turn away the help even if it caused her homework to take twice as long. Everyone on the team was nice to her, but no one had really taken the extra effort yet to be her friend. It seemed like JJ was going to be the first.

It took two hours for them to finish all of the problems. JJ had instigated a parade of people through the room as she texted various members to come over to help. Becky had been the most helpful even if the eventual answer was wrong. She had at least remembered what an integral was. Jaelene had been the least helpful. Although more recently in a college math class than the rest of them, she had only gone as far as college algebra. Mallory was on her way to be the smartest of them yet.

The younger girl was exhausted and barely keeping her eyes open. JJ had fallen asleep on her bed right before they came to the last problem. The defender just couldn’t help that math put her sleep. Mallory smiled before snapping a picture. She wouldn’t post it, but it was nice to have as a memory of the time the team tried to help, but ultimately failed, with her calculus homework. The only two who hadn’t been paraded through the room was Tobin and Christen, but they were out buying contraband sweets somewhere in town. Luckily, Dawn had yet to catch the two, or they’d be running laps for the rest of their lives.

Mallory knew that JJ had only come to her because Christen was out doing things with Tobin. She had been shocked to learn about her teammate’s relationship. She had thought that most interteam dating was purely rumor. The rookie left JJ sleeping on her bed and went to find the other dark haired forward so she wouldn’t worry about where her girlfriend was. She knocked on the door lightly, and the door to Christen’s room swung open immediately.

“Ummm...hey Press, I just wanted to let you know JJ is in my room sleeping. I wasn’t sure whether to wake her or not.” Mallory gave a small shrug and an uneasy smile. She hadn’t talked to the other girl very much but that was mostly due to the little time she had spent on the adult national team; over time that would change.

Christen felt relief, she hadn’t known where JJ had run off to and was about to go on the hunt for her. She smirked a little before glaring. She was going to have a little fun with their newest teammate. She still remembered Alex pretending to be mad at her for sitting next to Tobin on the bus, messing the up the girl’s bus buddy system. “What do you mean she is in your room? Is there something I need to know, Mal?”

The younger forward’s eyes grew wide, and her heart raced. Christen looked scary when she was mad. The older woman was always smiling making her glare all that much more frightening. “No, no,” she rushed out. “She was just helping me with my homework. Half the team was there; they’ll tell you that it was just calculus, nothing else.”

The older woman wanted to smile and she almost did, but she fought it off so she could keep up the act. If only they had a camera right now because Mallory’s face was absolutely hilarious in the horror and shock it displayed. The team was going to get a kick out of Press’s reenact of the events at breakfast tomorrow. “I’ve seen the way you look at her.”

Mal wanted to cry. She really hadn’t even so much as looked at JJ on the field, but Christen didn’t seem to see that. She started to stutter not knowing how to get the other forward to understand. It was then that Christen fell to her knees shaking with the force of her own laughter. The seventeen year old suddenly understood what was going on. The woman had been messing with her. Had she not been at the butt of the joke, she probably would have thought it was hilarious too. “Ok, haha. Very funny Press.”

She waited for the woman to stop laughing but it seemed like she couldn’t stop. Mal shook her head. It really had not been that funny. “Whatever, come get your girlfriend out of my bed when you’ve finally stopped laughing.”

She went back to her room leaving Press on the floor with several of their teammates starting to come over to see what was so funny. The story of her joke on Mal would be spread around the team within minutes. Mal shook her head remembering the jokes they had back in the U-17 and U-20 leagues. These adults were crazy, but she couldn’t be happier to be included even if the joke was on her.

* * *

 

**A prompt a day post is my goal so I should be getting to everyone on my list if you haven’t already seen yours.** [ **Here**](http://osolonewsday.tumblr.com/prompts) **is the current master list of prompts if you wanted to know what people have already asked for (it takes about a day or two for prompts to show up there so don’t worry). Also leave your own prompt** [ **here**](http://osolonewsday.tumblr.com/ask) **.**

  
  
  
  



End file.
